The process of producing natural gas for consumer and commercial consumption involves, among other steps, treating such natural gas to remove certain impurities such as hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide. The natural gas purification process, sometimes called “sweetening,” includes exposing the impure natural gas to amine or glycol solvents, which have an affinity for hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide and therefore remove these undesirable compounds from the natural gas. Thereafter, the amine or glycol solvents are exposed to activated carbon in order to remove the hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide and permit the solvent to be re-used in the natural gas purification process. The activated carbon used in amine and glycol filtration typically is provided in a heavy steel filter canister. During use, the activated carbon become saturated, adding to the weight of the filter canister. By the time the filter canister is due for replacement, the filter has become so heavy that it is difficult and dangerous to handle. Further, a steel filter canister cannot be disposed of through incineration. It must be disposed of in a landfill.
It is desired to provide an improved activated carbon filter for use in amine reclamation and in glycol reclamation.